


One More Time (One More Night)

by smileformemylovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Challenge, Angst, Bottom Zayn, Cheating, M/M, Older Liam, One Shot, Oops, Other Man Zayn, Top Liam, Younger Zayn, that turned into an hour, this is my first time writing Ziam be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileformemylovely/pseuds/smileformemylovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have one more night together. </p>
<p>One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time (One More Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CF_Casper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_Casper/gifts).



> Prompted by thebullshitteam  
> Prompt: Love You Goodbye

"We can't keep doing this, Zayn." 

Zayn focused his shaking hands on the cigarette in his hand. He was naked, sitting on the side of the bed in the hotel room that was worth more then Zayn's whole flat. "Doing what?" He felt Liam's hand on his back, and turned over his shoulder to where the older man was resting on his stomach, his head cradled by an elbow. Zayn stretched out after leaving the butt in the astray. He slipped under the covers and tangled his legs with Liam's, turned his head and leaned forward to bump his nose on Liam's. 

"This, Zayn. We can't... I can't... This, Zayn." 

Zayn turned on his side, his lean, tattooed body pressed against Liam's muscled arm. "This?" His lips were touching Liam's cheek, his voice soft and smoky. He ran a hand down Liam's back, brushed his fingers where it turned in buttocks. "This?" 

"Zayn," Liam breathed when the dark haired man sought out his lips. 

"Liam." 

Liam turned into his back away from Zayn and sat up, the covers pooling around his hips. He pulled his knees up to his chest and turned his honey brown eyes on to Zayn. "I mean it." 

"Like last time? The time before? France? You say that a lot, Liam. And yet, every time Sophia's on a shoot, here I am, your cock in my arse." Zayn sat up as well, kneeling next to the man. He grabbed Liam's hand and traced the veins of his wrist, before pressing his lips to it. 

"She knows." 

Zayn hummed and moved to straddle Liam. His hands found Liam's shoulders. "How?" 

"When you came to my firm, and the secretary came in. She told Sophia." 

"That was six months ago." 

Liam leaned his head on Zayn's chest, above the tattooed lip print. "She's pregnant. She didn't care, but... She's three months pregnant." 

Zayn blinked. He stroked his thumbs on Liam's neck. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist. 

"She wants to move back to New York. Be with her family." 

"Oh." Zayn rested his chin on Liam's head. "But your mum's here." 

'But I'm here.' Zayn thought. 

"You're here, too. She... She's willing to look past this if we move. There's a firm we work with in New York that has a job for me. Her mum's there. Her friends." 

"So this is for her?" 

Liam pulled away. "She's pregnant, Zayn." 

"I know. But what do you want?" 

Tears welled in Liam's eyes. "Zayn... I want a family." 

"Oh." 

Liam's hands gripped Zayn's waist, above the bruises blooming from an hour before. "I'm sorry." 

Zayn waited a beat, holding Liam's eyes with his own. "I love you." 

Feelings had never been apart of this. They started when Zayn was 18, working at a coffeehouse where Liam was a regular. Liam asked him to drinks and kissed him at the bar. He was a high powered lawyer, with a model wife. Literally. She was a Victoria Secret Angel, five years older then Zayn. Ten years younger then Liam. Liam and Zayn been sleeping together, going out to seedy clubs, curled up at Zayn's shared flat for five years now. Liam showered Zayn with things and gifts, and Zayn kissed him hard, and that was the extent of the affection they showed each other. Love was never part of this sex, just hidden below the surface. 

Liam shook his head. "Zayn." 

"I love you, Liam." 

Liam leaned his forehead on Zayn's. "Don't, Zayn." 

"I love you." Zayn gripped Liam's shoulders harder, leaving fingernail indents. Liam closed his eyes. "I love you. I do. We could... We could have a family, too." 

"I'm sorry, Zayn." Liam bit his lip and pulled away when Zayn moved his head to kiss him. "We can't. This.. This is it." 

"Kiss me."

"Zayn." Liam turned his eyes up to the ceiling. 

"One more time. Give it to me one more time, Liam. Stay one more night." Liam brought his hand up away form Zayn's waist to run his hand through Zayn's hair. "Love me goodbye, Li. We... This was something special. And I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me. One more time. That's all I ask." 

Liam searched Zayn's gaze, before nodding. Zayn brought their lips together and Liam took control, maneuvered their bodies so Liam was bracketing Zayn's legs with his own. They made love one more time, eyes never leaving each other, before falling asleep spooning each other, Zayn gripping Liam's hands on his waist. 

Zayn woke up as Liam pulled away from him. It was 630, according the red numbers staring at him. He rolled onto his back, and watched Liam get dressed. 

"That's my favorite shirt on you." Liam looked at him for the first time that morning. 

"You bought it for me." Last Christmas. It was a rich purple, colour among the drab greys and blacks Liam wore. 

"I know." Zayn grabbed the smokes off the nightstand, pulled one out. 

Liam pulled on his shoes, cleared his throat. "I guess..." 

"This is good bye." 

Liam bit his lip. "Yeah." 

Zayn nodded. Liam nodded back. 

"The room's paid off. Check out is..." 

"I know when check out is."

Liam nodded again. "Okay. Bye, Zayn." 

Zayn closed his eyes. "Bye, Li." Liam walked over and pressed his lips to Zayn's cheek. 

"Zayn..." 

"Liam." 

"I love you, too." Then Zayn heard footsteps. He didn't open his eyes until the door closed, then he took a shower and changed before heading home. 

They saw each other again. Zayn got a job managing a high end restaurant when he decided to go to law school. Liam came in one day, a tall, tan woman on his arm, a baby in the carrier on his other. Their eyes met across the tables and their gazes held for a moment before Perrie showed them a table near a window. 

Liam was wearing a button up shirt, dark purple contrasting the black jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This might have an updated one with smut, I'm not sure. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thesummertimesandthebutterflies.tumblr.com


End file.
